


Progress of a Specific Knowledge

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Engineer James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Engineering, Engineers, Gen, Humor, Kid Harley Keener, Not Canon Compliant, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Rhodey Appreciation Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Rhodey gets to meet somebody, who has the potential to be a brilliant engineer and mechanic. Along the way, they get to know one another.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Kudos: 14
Collections: Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05





	Progress of a Specific Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my fill for Today's Rhodey Appreciation Week Prompt is... Engineer.
> 
> And I know the right person, who could talk to him about that! (Besides, Tony, pfftt) Well, aeronautics engineering! I did some research on the comics, so this is what Rhodey's experience is based from!

**March 25, 2014, Midtown Manhattan, New York**

"It will be fun," Tony had said as he patted him on the back. "It's gonna be really fun, man. That kid's excited to see you."

It wasn't that Rhodey doubted his long-time friend about the address. Or that he felt as if he might have been pranked, even though April Fool's was six days away. Scanning the staircase, he stood on the sidewalk before going on his way to the Hotel Engineers Association of New York or HEANY to meet up with someone.

When Tony had brought up the subject of 'Harley Keener', it tempted Rhodey to inquire a lot of info about the kid. However, he decided to get answers, when he met him. After getting crash-landed in Tennessee, his friend had tried hiding in a house only to get caught by someone armed with a toy blaster.

Keener had managed to help Tony on figuring out a way to get some leads on the Mandarin (oh yeah, he didn't want to get into that), and gave some... advice on how to deal with an anxiety attack.

Rhodey had been impressed by an eleven year old's response to that. Sure, Tony had grumbled about how he almost caused one, but he sounded really fond of the kid.

Just last week, Tony told him that he had seen him, and offered him an insight of the workings of a mechanic. And he recommended the kid the next best engineer, he had known: Rhodey.

Yes, him. In fact, it had surprised Rhodey, especially with how less than humble Tony could be a bit at times.

By the time it was over, Rhodey would appreciate the effort, Tony did to bring the kid to him. Strangely enough, he looked forward to meeting him in person.

The grand pair of doors swung open as if on cue, before Rhodey stepped into the foyer. Several people occupied different spots, which might make it difficult for him to find Keener. He let his eyes roam over the room, until it settled on a white boy with messy brown hair and a lost expression.

Keener wore a striped collared shirt with khakis and sneakers. He held on to his backpack, slightly angling his head to the side.

Drawing a deep breath, Rhodey walked over to approach him.

The kid looked up, his blue eyes wide.

"E-excuse me?" Keener asked in a cautious voice. "Are you Colonel Rhodes? As in the Iron Patriot?"

Rhodey relaxed with a small smile. "Hey, you're Harley Keener, right?"

"You didn't answer my question," Keener said, crinkling his nose.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Colonel James Rhodes. But you can call me Rhodey," he stated plainly.

Sometimes, he could be exhausted about acting professional to others. Maybe he could just chill out with Keener for a bit. He hoped that he didn't make him uncomfortable or something.

"Okay, nice to meet you, Mr. Rhodey," Keener finally replied, giving a smile. "Is it true that you love your new moniker? The mechanic says it doesn't suit you."

That was true, Rhodey thought.

"To be honest, I prefer War Machine."

He couldn't stop a laugh from escaping him, then he pressed a hand on his chest. He remembered how he revealed his passcode to Tony, when he had hacked (it wasn't an outdated word, yet) the system of his suit. Maybe he should have been more subtle about it.

They walked together, side by side, as Keener moved into step beside him.

"Cool," Keener murmured, fidgeting the strap of the backpack. "The mechanic told me all about you."

"T-The mechanic?" Rhodey asked, raising his brows. But he shook his head, when he understood who Keener meant. "I guess, he would since we've known each other for a long time."

"Like how long?"

"Since our first year together in MIT."

Keener squinted over him in a once-over.

"I thought you were a Colonel, sir."

"Nah, not just ROTC. I studied engineering in MIT, while also training for the Air Force."

"You used to be a pilot?"

Rhodey tilted his head, grimacing.

"No, I used to be a test pilot."

"What kind of stuff did you engineer?" The kid asked, interest flitting his features. "Is it like the suit of armor? Or did you do something else?"

"Something else," Rhodey answered easily. "I have done a few aerospace engineering, a bit of mechanical engineering in my downtime. I've mostly fix any maintenance problems of most of the Air Force's air crafts, before I became a colonel and War Machine."

"How do you even do it?"

"Do what?"

"Engineering aircraft? The mechanic didn't tell me, you worked with air crafts."

Rhodey pulled a face at Keener, who simply kept his attention on him. He did seem eager to get to know him, apparently. How much did Tony tell him?

They stopped by a furnished couch, and Rhodey gestured him to take a seat. Keener hopped into the cushion, while Rhodey slip near the corner.

"Well, the process isn't as hard like I expected," Rhodey explained, adjusting his posture. "I mostly do base maintenance, which required me to do the C and D Checks that will check for deterioration of the air-frame, engines and systems. It has a lot of tasks, and I'm honestly surprised that I even performed most of it. It's not always done, every day. I had been given a specific schedule for it."

"Did you even get to ride any of the air crafts, you've taken care of?"

"A few times. It's always an amazing experience, but I also love flying with my suit."

"It provides something more up-close, right?" Keener sounded in awe, and the sentence sounded like a statement, instead of a question.

"Sure does," Rhodey replied, his voice somewhat hoarse. "I get to see the wide sky with my own eyes, and have this surreal rush whenever I fly. Sometimes, when I have off, I take flight in the morning or night. The sky's gorgeous at those times, so I'm lucky and thankful for my armor. It's an amazing thing."

Keener's expression turned thoughtful. "Would you switch Aeronautics for something else? It sounds difficult."

"No, I wouldn't." Rhodey stared at him, tension leaving his shoulders. "It's always been a dream of mine as a kid. Learning about aircraft is exciting and thrilling for me."

"I like understanding how machines work," Keener remarked, sounding pensive. "Because it's cool to know the mechanics and semantics of a device, and then try to figure out how it functions. And then, if you have the right amount of skills, you can change it to be better or make it different."

Rhodey loosened at the kid's words, and he faced him as he nodded.

"That's how I feel about most air crafts," Rhodey murmured. "And most of Tony's inventions, too. Not the weapons, but the stuff that he invents to improve people's lives."

Keener rested his chin on top of his backpack. "Are you guys going to work on a project, together?"

"I've volunteered to help him on a project, regarding solar energy. He isn't sure about it, so he hasn't confirmed it. But all I know is that he wanted to do something different, this year. But it's not for Stark Industries. It's for a few charities."

"Wouldn't solar energy take a lot of resources and money to be completed?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure that Tony, and whoever decides to work with him, will be able to create a power source within the next five years or so. It might be expensive and dangerous, but we can handle it. Well, he's not always... careful, but I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt, just this once."

For the first time since they met, Keener broke into a giddy laugh.

"Sounds to me, you're the less fun one."

"Tony may think that I'm always the responsible one, but it doesn't mean I've done my share of trouble with him."

"He told me that you stole one of his armors," Keener said slyly. "What did it took you to do that?"

The memories resurfaced in his mind, replaying with him getting to the workshop while a party was being thrown upstairs. It had been one of the hardest things, he had done, but he had been given orders. Plus, Tony had been completely shit-faced, even though he had almost. . .

But it had been done, anyway. Tony got over how the War Machine suit was originally the Mark II, and he occasionally helped him with adjustments. After the first mission with The Avengers, Tony had helped add some extra improvements for the armor.

"Not much really," Rhodey answered, cracking a fleeting grin. "He had thrown a party and I used it as a distraction to retrieve the armor from his lab. We had a big fight over it, blasting beams against each other. I hate to remember that and so does Tony, but it's over. Besides, we didn't use it much, anyway."

"Were you jealous of Tony, when he had a fancy armor?" Keener questioned, swinging his legs a bit.

Rhodey threw his head back, almost feeling dizzy. "Kinda. When I saw him use it for the first time, I told myself, ‘next time, baby’. But I always had hoped to have one of my own, but I didn't ask."

"Still, you have one already," Keener pointed out, not too unkindly. "It's a win-win for you."

The both of them broke into uneven laughter, with Keener putting his hands over his stomach. A few heads were at them, and he ignored them fiercely.

"Enough about me," Rhodey said, finally snapping out of it. He cleared his throat. "Are you studying engineering in school?"

"Yeah, but the computer teacher gives us the lessons, in which I already know most of the stuff," Keener answered with a heavy sigh. "If my mom had enough money, maybe I could be enrolled in a better school."

"Wait, you're only living with your mother?" Rhodey asked, shock registering into his mind.

Keener's face fell as he reluctantly nodded.

"My dad left us," Keener revealed, his voice so lost for someone his age. "My mom's trying to provide stuff, but Abbey, my sister, and I get left alone in home. A lot. It's tough, most days, but The Mechanic also keeps on sending some cash, so it does help."

His throat tightened with an ache, and he reached out to pat Keener in the shoulder.

"Maybe, somebody might teach you for free," Rhodey replied, dropping his hand. "Or maybe they won't. But I'm sure, you'll get to learn a lot of great things of being an engineer and a mechanic. Trust me, it's gonna take time, and it will be worth it."

Keener laid his eyes down, before he looked back at him with a smile.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me, Mr. Rhodey," Keener said, getting out of his seat carefully. "I'm so glad that I've finally saw you in person."

"You're welcome," Rhodey replied, smiling back. "You're just as brilliant as Tony said. It's been really good to know you."

"Do you think, we can meet again?" Keener asked, sounding hopeful. "I wanna know more about, and check out the Air Force aircraft with you. I'm sure my mom will allow it."

"I'd love to." Rhodey stood up, leaning towards him. "I'll try to make arrangements for you. Just tell me, when and I'll decide."

The kid glanced at his watch, then he looked in the direction of the door.

"Alright." Keener let a hand out. "My ride's gonna show up, so I guess, I'll see you later."

"See you later, kid," Rhodey replied, shaking his hand.

After their handshake, Keener walked and they waved at each other. Rhodey let a warmth settle in his chest when he let a quick breath out.

Today proved to be a success.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
